guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Erszebet
Hi. Please do not use the 'stub section' like you have used it previously. The stub section tag is only used when it is not clear what part is missing. For example the bosses should have boss stub, not a stub section as it is clear what is missing as they have a style and formatting guide. -- (talk) 16:53, 26 January 2007 (CST) Please. Stop. Unstubbing. All of those are still stubs, we have to probably go through those and readd stubs >.< — Blastedt — 16:54, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I'll go through all of his contribs tomorrow and put the stub tags as needed. -- (talk) 16:55, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Everyone of his contributions are unstubbing stuff >.< — Blastedt — 16:58, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Just to add, if an image is missing, it is a stub. Also don't remove empty sections to unstub it and don't remove the "Categories below this line" entries. --Rainith 16:59, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::A few hundred contributions = a lot of work. It would be great that no one else touches these to avoid confusion, but if someone really wants, please leave a note here before and tell which contribs you are going to check. -- (talk) 17:02, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::I can go thru and do a revert of all of them with the admin revert buttonTM if you want, but it'll have to wait ~ 3 hours as I'm at work. --Rainith 17:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::There are valid changes there so we have to manually go through them. -- (talk) 17:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Doh, I want to play with the pretty buttons :( — Skuld 17:10, 26 January 2007 (CST) Oh my... ...God. Well, here I was thinking I was actually doing a good thing. Seriously, I didn't just start unstubbing because it looked like good fun or something. I kinda assumed that when an article has pretty much all the info you can think of, it's not considered to be a stub. Guess I got caught up in my enthousiasm too much :-/ I saw Gem's message when I was checking the Boss stubs. I stopped working immediately But you must realise I first started checking the character stubs, trying to complete those according to the style & formatting guides provided. I posted my progress on the Stub Categories Project page. I never even got the slightest hint that what I was doing was actually wrong, although I worked for a couple of days on it... You gotta admit, it's also a bit contradictionary to say an article is a stub when it's missing an image. At the same time it's not a stub because it's clear what part is missing. -> Take for example the boss Debrio Gangleweb, that's approx. were I stopped - what does this make a stub ? I've still got questions about this, but I'm gonna give it a rest for now. I'm really, really sorry for the inconvenience and am willing to help revert the changes I've made, if necessary. Oh, and last time I checked it was 'her' contributions, not 'his'...We all make mistakes. --Erszebet 19:09, 26 January 2007 (CST) :I would assume that Debrio Gangleweb is a stub due to it not having a location map. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:11, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem, everyone makes mistakes. An article is stub when the image, categories, drops, map, etc are missing. The stub section should not be used on trivial places, so instead use the stub category which fits. For example, if a boss is missing the drops, don't put a stub section tag there, but instead use the boss stub tag. The boss which you gave as an example was missing the map. I know, it might feel a bit ridicilous to have stub with so small missing things, but thats the wiki way. -- (talk) 19:12, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::As Gem said, no worries. In fact, Gem has pretty much said everything I could here, so I'll leave now. :) --Rainith 21:42, 26 January 2007 (CST) Okay, I went through your contributions and fixed everything which needed to be fixed. Somone should look at Ziinyingmao Kaga thou. -- (talk) 01:40, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It was missing the table top - fixed it. And thanks for the explanation :) --Erszebet 04:24, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::No prob. :) -- (talk) 05:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) Trainers Just to check, you know how trainers work? If you've unlocked a skill, every trainer in that campaign will offer it to all your characters. For example, you added a ton for make haste, but if you've already unlocked it, you can't know whether the trainer really has it or not. --Fyren 08:42, 30 January 2007 (CST)